1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for taking up and playing out lines so as to maintain tension in the lines. These devices are used in applications such as handling hydraulic hoses and electrical power cables which power movable masts and attachments of a forklift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, spring loaded hose reels have typically been used to take up slack in forklift hydraulic hoses and electrical cables. These reels rotate in one direction to take up slack and in the other direction to play out hose.
These hose reels suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, they are typically mounted to the mast of a forklift, or to the front supporting framework of the forklift. In such positions, the devices interfere with the visibility of the operator. This endangers the safety of workers adjacent to the vehicles. In some instances, these devices have been mounted in an upright or vertical orientation to the overhead guards or roofs of forklifts. Such mounting, although eliminating the visibility problems, interferes with the operation of the forklift in situations where vertical clearance is limited. For example, vertical clearance is tight when forklifts are driven into railroad cars for loading and unloading operations. Also, hose reels are connected by couplings to hydraulic hose sections, such couplings being subject to leaking. Also, hose reels are comprised of relatively numerous costly parts. The number of parts, together with the rugged environment in which these devices are often used, increases the maintenance required to keep hose reels functional. Furthermore, because the devices typically project outwardly from the supporting surface of a forklift and have a high profile, they are subject to being hit and damaged.
Another prior hose or cable handling apparatus utilizes a counter-weighted sheave. These devices suffer from many of the problems mentioned above. For example, they are typically mounted along the sides of the mast or vehicle framework, impairing the vision of the vehicle operator. Furthermore, they are relatively noisy.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved device for handling hydraulic hoses, power cables, and other flexible lines which is directed toward overcoming these and other problems of previously existing devices.